Dear Diary
by Squishysoo
Summary: Nama gue Krystal. Gue suka sama seorang adik kelas, temen seklub gue. Gue gak tahu apa itu yaoi. Sampai akhirnya datang seorang malaikat unyu bernama Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo!


_Dear diary,_

_Seriusan, buat apa gue nulis diary, ya? Toh yang bakalan baca cuma gue. Tapi... kata Amber, nulis diary itu lumayan seru, boleh dong dicoba? :D_

_Mulai dari perkenalan dulu, oke? Nama gue Soojung, tapi entah kenapa semua temen gue pilih "Krystal" buat manggil gue. Dari mananya, coba? -_- Ya sudahlah~ Gue salah satu anggota f(x), geng paling kece sedunia! Geng itu isinya sohib-sohib terdeket gue~ Tiap lunch, kita pasti bakalan ngumpul sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Ngobrolin apa? Banyak, sih. Tapi selalu ada satu topik yang paling awet. Apa itu? Yaoi. BL. Dua cowok unyu dan ganteng yang deket-deketan. _

_Informasi terpenting: Gue fujoshi. _

_...salahkan Sulli yang tiap hari ngejejelin puluhan foto SuLay. Atau couple YunJae yang tiap hari makin mesra. Atau KaiSoo yang tiap detik makin lengket. u_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal KaiSoo, gue jadi punya cerita. Tentang gue, Kai, sama Kyungsoo._

_Jujur aja, dulu gue sempet naksir Kai. Ya iyalah, dia tipe gue. Ganteng? Cek. Tinggi? Cek. Charming? Cek. Cewek normal mana yang gak suka dia? Sejak masa-masa MOS, gue udah bener-bener suka sama dia. Ditambah lagi, kita ikut klub dance, jadi gue sering ketemu dia. Dari luar dia emang kelihatan kece plus cool gitu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu pemalu. Adorable pokoknya *u*. Gue makin naksir._

_Sampai akhirnya datang seorang malaikat unyu bernama Do Kyungsoo._

**.**

**.**

**A fanfiction from Squishysoo!**

**f(x), EXO, or any groups/people mentioned here are NOT mine, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! OOC, AU, YAOI, ABSURD! Bahasa tidak baku! EMOT BERTEBARAN! Menurut berbagai sumber, sifat Krystal itu manja. Tapi... Maaf kalau dia benar-benar OOC di sini /OTL**

**But I tried my best! So, I hope you guys enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

"...gila, dia ganteng banget."

"...Krystal, gak usah ngiler bisa, 'kan?"

D:

Gue cemberut. Luna nyengir tanpa dosa.

Sekarang gue sama Luna lagi istirahat di ruang dance. Setelah susah payah latihan sampai satu jam lebih, akhirnya kita boleh istirahat 15 menit. Hah, hidup itu sulit, ya? Tapi bukan itu yang pengen gue bahas. Gue terpana.

Udah hampir 10 menit gue cengo sambil duduk di lantai. Gue terpana.

Oke, gue suka sama Kai. Hubungannya apa? Kai lagi latihan dance beberapa meter di depan gue sama Luna. Gue terpana.

Gue terpana.

Gue terpana. Udah berapa kali gue ngomong begitu? Biarin. Gue terpana.

Ada baiknya gue jelasin dulu apa yang terjadi. Seminggu lalu, sekolah gue, SM High School, memulai tahun ajaran baru—itu artinya gue naik satu tingkat dan akhirnya punya adik kelas baru buat di-_bully._

Oke, itu bohong. Gue gak mungkin tega.

_Anyway_, gue selaku salah satu panitia MOS waktu itu bertugas menggiring junior-junior unyu menuju lapangan. Di sanalah gue bertemu pangeran gue. Silakan panggil gue lebay, pedofil, atau apalah itu, tapi gue beneran mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kim Jongin, nama yang tertera di _name tag _pangeran gue. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya eksotis. Meskipun hidungnya terkutuk, seringaiannya sukses ngebuat jantung gue berhenti sesaat.

...

Iyuh, apa yang barusan gue pikirin? Narasi drama? =_=

BTW, gue berusaha kenal sama pangeran—"_Panggil saja aku Kai, sunbae._"—tercinta gue. Seminggu ini, gue berusaha ngambil perhatian dia. Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada gue, Kai masuk klub _dance_. Itu artinya 2 jam penuh disodori pemandangan seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang serius menari plus keringat yang mengucur seksi.

... O.O

Gue berasa amat mesum mikirin itu. Ampuni hamba, Tuhan.

Intinya, gue naksir berat sama dia. /

Kai akhirnya berhenti menari. Dia kelihatan capek banget, tapi ada segaris senyum di bibirnya. Salah satu hal yang gue suka dari dia, dia bener-bener cinta _dance_. Dia selalu masang ekspresi puas sehabis menari.

Kai duduk bersandar gak jauh dari gue. Dadanya naik turun kelelahan. Gue memanfaatkan momen itu buat ngedeketin dia. Sambil membawa sebotol air minum, gue duduk di sebelah dia. Luna mau tak mau tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "_Fighting_~".

"Lelah?" kata gue sambil menyodorkan botol tadi. Kai tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Makasih, sunbae."

Sama-sama, pangeran ganteng ;)

Ponsel Kai tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia langsung merogoh tasnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Kyungsoo-hyung?"

Siapa itu?

"Ne... Gue tunggu di belakang, oke?"

...

Apaan tuh? O.O

Kai menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Sunbae," katanya. "Aku duluan, ya?"

Gue mengangguk singkat. Kai buru-buru membereskan tasnya. Dia lantas setengah berlari menuju ruang ganti. Gue masih bengong dan—voila! 2 menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dari sana lengkap dengan rambut yang tertata rapih dan baju anti kusut. Gue makin penasaran, emangnya siapa yang bakalan dia temui sampai-sampai dia mendadak kece begitu? Otak gue masih memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Gue bahkan gak sadar Luna udah duduk di samping gue.

"Lo kenapa?"

"Gak kenapa-napa... gue penasaran. Barusan Kai terima telepon, dan katanya mereka bakal ketemuan di belakang."

"...lo mau ngikutin dia?"

Akhirnya kita membuntuti dia.

Jangan ditiru, ya :(

Ternyata Kai pergi ke gerbang belakang sekolah. Kami sukses mengendap-endap sambil sembunyi sana-sini. Semuanya _worth it _jika dibandingkan apa yang selanjutnya gue lihat.

"Jongin!"

Ada seseorang yang memanggil Jongin. Gue celingak-celinguk, suara siapa barusan? Dan ternyata itu berasal dari seseorang yang kini Kai rangkul.

Gue kretek.

Lalu siswa misterius itu membalikkan badan, wajahnya menghadap ke arah gue. Dia tersenyum manis.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Gue membekap mulut gue.

"...Krystal? Lo gak apa-apa?"

Gue menjerit tertahan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Gue masih membekap mulut.

"Krystal... kita pergi aja, ya? Gue yakin lo pasti dapet orang yang lebih baik."

Gue masih setia memandangi dua sosok di depan gerbang. Kai, si pangeran ganteng, sedang memeluk siswa misterius yang kayaknya bernama Kyungsoo.

Kai sedang memeluk seorang malaikat unyu.

"Lun."

"Ya? Lo mau gue antar pulang?"

"Kenapa mereka manis banget?"

Hari itu adalah hari bersejarah. Keesokan harinya, gue meresmikan KaiSoo sebagai OTP gue. Sejak saat itulah, gue berhenti punya _crush _ke Kai. Gue gak rela Kai bareng siapapun, termasuk gue, kecuali Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Gak kerasa udah hampir setengah tahun gue jadi _fangirl _nomer 1 KaiSoo.

"Amber," panggil Luna ke salah satu sahabat gue, Amber. "Gue denger sepupu lo dari Kanada pindah ke sini, ya?"

Amber ngangguk sambil mengunyah makan siang. "Yup, dia bakalan tinggal bareng keluarga gue mulai sekarang. Tadi pagi dia udah masuk, tapi dia gak sekelas sama kita."

"Oh, siapa namanya? Yi—_something_, kan? Lo pernah cerita ke kita, dia anak kelas 3, kan?" gue bertanya antusias. Gue pernah beberapa kali mendengar tentang dia.

"Namanya Wu Yifan, tapi panggil aja Kris, dan yeah, dia seangkatan dengan kita," jawab Amber. Gue mengangguk mengerti.

Sekarang f(x) lagi makan siang bareng di kantin. Sesekali kita bercanda atau ngegosip hal-hal baru seputar sekolah—dan yang pasti, _yaoi_.

Gue menceritakan momen manis yang gue lihat tadi pagi. Gue melihat Kai yang sedang menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo. Di bibir. Bibir.

AAAAAAAA u

"Kalau aja gue gak harus jaga _image_, gue pasti udah teriak-teriak sambil loncat. Lo semua harus tahu, KaiSoo itu maniiis banget!" gue menggebuk-gebuk meja, sampai-sampai minuman Vic tumpah. Ehehe, gue gak tahan habisnya!

Sohib f(x) beralih membicarakan KrisTao, yang barusan membuat momen perdana mereka. Amber yang kelihatan paling bahagia. Gue bahkan bisa melihat bentuk hati di matanya.

Gue turut seneng, mereka memang unyu. Tapi mereka tetap gak mengalahkan KaiSoo—

—yang sekarang tiba-tiba jadi diem-dieman dan duduk berjauhan.

Mereka kenapa? Tadi pagi mereka masih mesra... :'(

Makan siang hari itu berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

Gue membuntuti Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, gue buru-buru pergi ke kelas Kai. Untunglah, dia masih belum pulang dan gue dapat kesempatan buat nge-_stalk._

Jangan salahin gue. Demi OTP, apa sih yang enggak? Gue gak tahan ngeliat mereka diem-dieman kayak tadi siang. Pasti ada masalah, dan gue pengen banget membantu mereka. Meski gue udah gak punya rasa suka _in __that__ way _ke Kai, kita lumayan akrab dan dia udah gue anggap adik gue sendiri.

Kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya sukses membuat gue bingung.

Kai pergi ke kelas Kyungsoo, menarik tangan malaikat unyunya, dan membawanya ke luar kelas—ke lorong yang lumayan sepi. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Gue bersembunyi di balik deretan loker.

"Gue suka sama lo."

Gue hampir aja memukul-mukul loker saking kagetnya.

Tapi jawaban Kyungsoo yang membuat gue memasang ekspresi o.O

"Bohong."

D:

"Gue serius."

"Bohong."

Dan Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja.

Gue cengo. Kai kelihatan depresi dan siap gantung diri.

Apa-apaan ini?

Kai menyusul Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi dia menarik tangan si malaikat unyu.

"Gue suka sama lo."

"Bohong."

Kejadian itu berulang terus hingga 5 kali.

Gue hampir aja kehilangan kesabaran. Gue pengen banget mereka jadian. Kyungsoo kenapa?

"Lo kenapa?" pertanyaan gue diwakili Jongin. "Gue gak bohong."

"Bohong."

"Apa alasannya?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendelik tajam.

"Apa alasannya?" jawab Kyungsoo garang, gue sampai kaget dibuatnya. "Karena lo emang bohong."

"Kyung," Kai mengusap wajahnya, lelah dan bingung. "Gue gak bohong."

"Lo gak serius, Jongin."

"Gak serius gimana?"

"Lo cuma main-main, kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa sinis. "Gue denger kok waktu lo taruhan sama Sehun. Kalo lo bisa pacarin gue, dia bakal traktir lo."

_Oh my_, ada apaan ini? T-T

"Astaga, hyung," Kai memasang wajah memelas. "Oke, gue ngaku. Gue emang pernah taruhan gitu sama dia. Tapi, Kyungsoo-hyung, itu karena gue emang beneran suka sama lo. Sehun cuma bikin taruhan gitu supaya gue punya nyali buat nembak lo. Hyung—"

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"—gue suka sama lo."

Tatapan mata Kai saat itu adalah sorot mata paling jujur yang pernah gue lihat. Gue yakin Kyungsoo juga sadar—Kai sama sekali gak bohong.

Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya, berkata lirih tapi masih bisa gue denger, "Apa buktinya?"

Kai mencium Kyungsoo tepat di bibir.

OMONA.

OMONA.

OMONA.

"Coba jelaskan," kata si pangeran beberapa detik kemudian. "Mungkinkah gue mau mencium orang yang gak berharga buat gue? Kebohongan apa yang lo lihat di mata gue, hyung?"

Waktu Kyungsoo balas memeluk Kai, gue nangis.

**.**

**.**

"...Krystal, gue gak salah lihat, kan?"

"Enggak, Lun. Lo gak salah lihat."

"Krystal, itu beneran OTP lo kan?"

"Yup, Sulli. _That's my beloved_ OTP."

"Krystal, congrats ya."

"Makasih, Vic. Gue terharu banget sekarang."

"Krystal, mau tisu? Lo nangis, woy."

"Gak usah, Ber. Makasih."

Gue melihat OTP gue lagi suap-suapan di kantin. Gue melihat Kai sedang mencium singkat pipi Kyungsoo. Gue melihat senyum malu-malu Kyungsoo saat member EXO lain menggoda mereka.

Luna, sahabat gue yang tahu persis kisah awal gue naksir Kai, menepuk pundak gue. "_Worth it_? Lo rela ngelepas Kai dar daftar incaran lo?"

"_Worth it_, Lun," jawab gue mantap. Gue mau gak mau senyum waktu Kai tertawa lepas jauh dari gue.

Ada saatnya lo harus ngelepas sesuatu yang lo suka buat meraih hal lain yang lebih besar, kan? Suatu saat gue pasti bisa menemukan pangeran ganteng lain yang bener-bener bakalan tertawa lepas bareng gue. Kalau saat itu tiba, gue yang bakalan jadi malaikat unyunya.

:)

**.**

**.**

_Dear diary,_

_Gue bahagiaa~ XD Tiap hari hidup gue dikelilingi momen-momen manis dari couple-couple unyu di sekolah. Perbuatan baik apa yang gue perbuat sampai-sampai laptop gue sukses terisi ratusan foto spesial momen mereka, eoh? AAAAA! Makin hari, makin mesra aja mereka semua!_

_KaiSoo, OTP absolut gue, makin banyak momennya. Emang sih, kadang mereka rada berjauhan, tapi itu yang namanya relationship, kan? XD_

_Gue bener-bener ikut bahagia buat mereka. _

**.**

**.**

**The End~**

**A/N:**

Haihai temaaan, Soo di sini! :D

...omaigat. Guys. Saya gak nyangka Dear Journal bakalan dapet banyak respon positif... words can't describe how grateful I am /cries

Fic ini sengaja saya kasih emot sana-sini... saya pengen ngasih ciri khusus di tiap fic saya. Apakah ada yang terganggu? Lagian, saya pengen menunjukkan sisi manja dan manisnya Krystal. Semoga teman2 paham :)

Hm~ Ini buat temen2 yang pengen fic dengan couple lain. Saya gak ngebuat dari sudut pandangan Amber lagi, biarlah dia bersenang-senang dengan KrisTao XD

Oke, di sini mungkin ada slight!Kaistal. Tapi, di sini Krystal udah bener2 tulus ngedukung KaiSoo kok, siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona pair unyu itu?

Gimana, teman? Tolong kasih saya masukan! Sekecil apapun, I'll treasure it! Makasih banyak! :D

**Jakarta 08022014—2021. Squishysoo.**


End file.
